Pursuit
by Wei Tzu
Summary: There's always something we want. Power. Love. Safety. Acceptance. Sometimes, it's not what we want that matters so much as how we strive to attain it.
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to my rewrite of my story, _Divine Tragedy._ All chapters past chapter one in the original rendition will be deleted, as this take will be going in a different direction, and will be constructed appropriately.**

**With that out of the way, let's get on with the fic!**

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Red Devil<p>

* * *

><p>Senlin village was a small locale, virtually out of the way of anything of incidence. The defining feature of the village was its proximity to Hei Bai Forest, or rather what had been Hei Bai Forest. A Fire Nation attack had completely razed the once great forest several weeks past. Most traveling merchants who frequented the village had abandoned marketing ventures there, leaving the occupants almost completely isolated. Several disappearances had been happening with increasing frequency as the Winter Solstice approached.<p>

The traveling merchants who remained in the area spread news of the disappearances, which traveled throughout the whole region rather swiftly. Senlin village became a popular story for anti-Fire Nation sentiments and a rather chilling ghost story in the taverns of towns and cities. One of those taverns, Boarcupine's Quill, housed a bouncer/mercenary by the name of Dante. Born to high-class, eccentric parents, he was an enigma in that he had essentially nothing to his name. His only true possessions were his clothes and the large sword he inherited from his father.

Boarcupine's Quill was a Fire Nation friendly tavern, allowing Dante to effortlessly blend in, due to his preference for red coloured clothing. His long, blood red coat billowed to a point just above his ankles. He wore a plain red vest with simple black ties lacing the front together over a black shirt with sleeves extending to his wrists. The shirt was tucked into a pair of plain black trousers, which in turn were tucked into plain black leather boots. Dante would look perfectly normal without a coat, were it not for his brilliant silver hair. The sword Dante carried was also odd, looking as if it had been forged with casts of human bones, and being an unnaturally dark grey in colour. The length of the sword was considerable, as well, nearly matching its owner's height.

The young mercenary was currently leaning against the nearest wall listening to a conversation regarding Senlin village, due to the proximity of the speakers and his general boredom. "I hear it's about to be wiped off the map, the way things are going," one man said.

"You honestly believe those ghost stories?" the second man asked skeptically.

"It's a demon of some sorts, I've heard," a third man supplied. Dante's attention was now focused on the conversation at hand. He raised his head so that his chin was no longer in his chest.

"Demon? Pah! Demons are nothing but a fairytale, these days," the second man scoffed.

"If that's so, then explain the monster that comes out of the burned forest every night, causing destruction and mayhem," the third man responded, defending his view on the situation. Despite claims that it was impossible by his employer, Dante's interest had been peaked, and his full attention was now focused on the men and their conversation.

"It's an angry spirit, most likely," the first man intoned. "The forest around Senlin was burned to the ground, and now it's angry that its home is gone."

"I still say it could be a demon. Takes a lot of bad feelings to be able to burn an entire forest," said the third man.

"Nonsense! All it takes is a careless spark and dry weather!" the second man exclaimed.

Dante finally decided to join the conversation, asking, "When does the next merchant head for Senlin?"

The third man of the group turned to face Dante. The man was in a dark maroon working uniform, and wore a patch on his left breast indicating he was in the Fire Nation Navy. "And why do you ask, stranger?" Not a hint of alcohol was present on the man's breath.

"I figure that rumors about a small town getting to this old port town are something worth looking into, for those prepared enough. I like to think I'm one of those people," Dante said.

"And why is that, may I ask?" another man in the bar asked. He looked to be of minor nobility and wealth, and carried an air of business about him. His attire consisted of neutral shades of brown to maroon and green. Dante and the Fire Navy sailors turned to face the new man in the group.

"I figure all it really takes for a mercenary in this world is a job and the skill to fight. All I'm lacking at the moment is a job I like," Dante answered.

"I heard you asking about when I leave for Senlin again. One of my old guards just recently left to support the war effort, and I am in need of a new one. How would you like the job?" the merchant asked, slightly wary about what he was getting into.

Dante noted that the merchant remained ambiguous as to **which** war effort his guard left to support, and smiled. "Straight to the point. I like that. I'll take the job. Name's Dante." The young man finished his introduction with a gaudy bow.

"Shāngrén." The merchant bowed simply and sharply in response.

* * *

><p>Dante was with the merchant, preparing to leave. The owner of the tavern had been happy to get rid of Dante. Dante had caused much damage to the tavern during his time as the bouncer, including an incident when the young man had thrown an angry, drunken firebender through the front wall. Dante had proceeded to follow the firebender out the door as an afterthought. Business from the Fire Navy and Army had dropped for a month after that. Another incident involved Dante toying with a violent patron. Needless to say, Dante's evasiveness contributed to the enraged, hammer toting mercenary destroying most of the furniture in the bar. It was only after diving out an open window that further damage ceased, as the angry patron followed.<p>

The eagerness with which Dante's previous client let him go did little to ease the mind of the merchant on his most recent hire. On top of it all, the ostrich-horse Dante was supposed to ride, the one he prided on being the most steeled to combat, refused to let the red-clad man anywhere near it. "Are animals usually like this around you?" Shāngrén asked, worried about the potential danger the man could doubtlessly bring.

"I usually don't even get this close," Dante answered. "I'm honestly pretty impressed it hasn't bolted yet."

"She has been the closest to a war-bird I've ever had," Shāngrén responded, with an almost imperceptible waver in his voice.

"That doesn't matter. Even war-birds spook," Dante supplied. "I'll just walk. No point in ruining my clients business by spooking his pack animals."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Shāngrén had decided that Dante would ride the ostrich-horse with certainty. "We're moving too slowly," the merchant said. "You need to ride the ostrich-horse."<p>

"Aren't you worried about your bird?" Dante asked, not wanting to ruin his chances of a steady job.

"We don't really have the time on our hands," another guard, Liang, stated. "We're too far behind schedule."

"Agreed," supplied Yi. "We should at least be halfway to Gaipan by now. We've only made it a few kilometres at this pace."

Shāngrén agreed wholeheartedly with his other guards, surprised they weren't bickering with each other. Yi and Liang, while more than capable fighters and tacticians, rarely saw eye to eye on an approach to take to a situation. Despite that fact, he knew there was a healthy amount of respect between the two.

Remarks such as, "Cunning as an old, tired dragon," were often tossed about by Yi, usually accompanied by a mock sneer. Liang often bantered back with comments relating to trepidation regarding the actions of a dead man.

"You are more afraid of a dead man than a living one," was the most recent jeer.

"Dead men are more difficult to predict," was the defensive, posh reply.

* * *

><p>It was approaching an hour when the ostrich-horse finally allowed Dante to ride. She was shaking with trepidation about her passenger, but was beginning to accept his presence. Dante patted her flank to try to reassure her, mimicking what he had seen others do to try to calm frightened animals. Gradually, the ostrich-horse began to calm down, adjusting to the strange presence the young mercenary had. To the ostrich-horse, Dante was trluy an enigma. Nobody had ever felt as strange as the young mercenary. "Easy, there," Dante spoke softly, continuing to pat his mount's flank.<p>

Shāngrén was surprised at how well his ostrich-horse was adjusting to the young man she wouldn't let within three meters of her earlier. "It's time to get going. We can't afford to lose any more time."

Yi and Liang urged their steeds into motion, and Dante followed suit, getting a much jumpier reaction out of his. The caravan was finally underway at an optimum speed.

* * *

><p>When they stopped to rest for the night, they were still behind schedule, but not as far as they previously had been. They had actually gained time.<p>

Dante was appointed to stand the first watch, and did so with surprisingly minimal grumbling.

He was leaning against a nearby tree, almost dozing off when a snapping twig roused him to alertness. He immediately turned his focus in the direction of the noise, only to find Yi returning from a brief venture of answering nature's call. The man still had a very drowsy look about him, but went to action in preparing for his shift as watch-stander.

"Hey, Yi," Dante called out, to which a grunt was the answer. "Keep yourself busy on watch. I was just about to doze off until you snapped that twig."

Yi nodded absentmindedly, then started slightly and looked in Dante's direction. "I never snapped any twig. Nothing but dirt and grass was under my shoes."

"Then who did?" Dante muttered to himself, as Yi returned to preparing for watch. The red-clad swordsman was worrying about the possible implications of the incident. Luckily, nothing occurred that night. Dante went to where he heard the twig snap and found prints recognizably left by an animal. Just a stray animal looking for food in the night, it seemed.

Dante had overlooked the furrows caused by a branch swept over the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Dante was a young boy, and was with his mother, and another young boy who shared the exact same features Dante had. The differences were in the styles the boys kept themselves in. The other boy wore blue, and appeared much more formal. Also present was a man, the boys' father, to whom the similarities in appearance he shared with them was remarkable. The man wore elegant attire largely consisting of vivid violet hues.<em>

_They were gathered around a large, square table, playing a game using black and white round stones set on intersecting lines on the board. Intersections for the placement of stones numbered three hundred sixty-one. Dante and his mother were on one side, while the blue twin and their father were on the other._

_Dante placed a stone on the board, attempting to invade territory his brother and father were establishing. The man in violet placed his chin in his hand, commenting, "Bold move, Dante..."_

_The man trailed off, and the blue twin placed a stone exactly where Dante had been hoping he wouldn't. The stone Dante had placed was completely isolated within ten plays._

* * *

><p>Dante turned in his sleeping bag and grumbled incoherently. Shāngrén sighed in annoyance, walking over to prepare Dante's ostrich-horse. Liang had decided that enough time had been wasted, and woke Dante by kicking the red-clad mercenary's feet lightly, shifting the balance Dante's mind had established in his slumber enough to rouse him into wakefulness. Were it not for how swiftly the expression disappeared, Liang would have sworn he saw a look of forlorn sadness adorning Dante's features.<p>

"Let's go, Dante. Gaipan is only a few hours along the road, and then we can spend a night in the local inn, rather than on the ground," Liang said. Dante noted how smooth the man's voice was, and knew he could gather a large group of studious followers, had he become a scholar. Deep intelligence and understanding seemed to radiate from the man.

"I can't believe how difficult it is to wake you," Yi remarked upon seeing Dante had risen. "Now we can finally continue our venture." Yi was a man who spoke with conviction and confidence. Yi was a man who would be capable of manipulation on a grand scale. Ambition and cunning were vaguely present in the manner with which he carried himself, along with a trace of arrogance

* * *

><p>Noon was two hours away, and Gaipan was finally within sight. Shāngrén looked ahead with excitement, hoping to make trades and sales, and possibly pick up a deal for a new item to add to the inventory. Dante looked with curiosity at observing another town ever since he had established himself as the bouncer for Boarcupine's Quill. Dante had spent years working there since the owner found him on the street. Yi and Liang eyed the dam that provided the backdrop for the town, as if evaluating the strategic value of the structure.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, as business was winding down, an elderly man came by, looking over the weapons the merchant had with a buyer's eye. The man was garbed in loose red clothing, and his mannerisms established him as a citizen of the Fire Nation. He spotted an ornate knife, one that was more of a novelty than a weapon, and disengaged the ring at the base of the pommel. Out with it came a vial, containing what looked like poison. Shāngrén smiled as the elderly man turned and asked how much it would be to purchase the ornate blade. Dante huffed in amusement a few meters away, knowing the thing was practically useless in any sort of fight.<p>

Several silver coins were dispensed to Shāngrén, and the elderly man walked away with a large grin. Dante soon walked up to Shāngrén, and asked, "Why did you sell him such a worthless weapon?"

"Intimidation can be just as decisive as function," Shāngrén said knowledgably. "That, and he said he was a collector of novelty weapons. He knew exactly what he was buying," he added as if conceding a point.

"I just hope it doesn't land him in trouble down the line," Dante said, wary for the elderly man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I have had my absence and then some. Much more than the originally presumed two months. That time (after the first two months) was spent acclimating, working on this, getting qualifications, standing watches, and attending class. And living my life. Sorry this took so long to get out. I have no guarantees as to when the next chapter will come out. I'm making this story up as I go along.**

**To those who want a copy of the original work for this story (as far as it got) PM me and I'll get it sent to you. Personally I think it's nothing worth missing.**

**If you have reviewed the original version of this story, you may still do so by not being signed in. That's right! I read anonymous reviews! Please, by all means do so, I only ask that you be constructive in some way and not gush. Or flame. I find neither to be constructive nor productive.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Children of the Forest

**A/N:If I hadn't suffered a case of severe writer's block, I would have been able to get something up sooner, I think. Either way, I'm not dead. So don't worry about that.**

* * *

><p><em>Gaipan<em>

* * *

><p>Dante had just gotten off his shift guarding the caravan in the town, and was sitting down enjoying a meal in one of the local restaurants. Yi was sitting across from him, slurping down noodles casually. The cook who prepared the meal greatly appreciated the gesture.<p>

Dante and Yi finished their food at the same time, and Yi struck up conversation, asking, "I know the names of most of the mercenaries who frequent this end of the Earth Kingdom, but your name still eludes me. Why have I never heard of you?"

Dante looked startled by the boldness of the question presented, and paused momentarily before answering. "That's a rather forward question you ask, and to answer, my name is relatively unknown just about anywhere. Some mercenaries have had years in the business, and have the fame to go with that. I don't. I just started three years ago, and that bouncer job Shāngrén found me at is the only one I've had."

Yi considered the answer for a moment before replying. "That is a logical conclusion, but that then leaves me the question with how you came into the business. You wield Rebellion with confidence, that much I can see with your casual handling of the weapon. That tells me you've had much training, but your features suggest youth that your hair contrasts. I don't like to think I'm working with an overconfident fool, either. And that leaves me also wondering your age," Yi finished with a sip of his tea.

Dante took note of the interest Yi seemed to be taking to Dante's background, and focused himself before answering. "I've not yet seen a wartorn battlefield," Dante intoned, clenching his fist over his heart, "but more than my fair share of bloodshed," he opened his hand rapidly, letting it fall slightly before continuing. "I began training at a young age," Dante paused again, indicating a short height off the ground, "and have yet to see twenty years in this world," Dante stated, almost poetically. He waited to see if Yi would try to outdo him in the dramatizations.

"You never addressed how your hair looks so white. To my knowledge, white hair is only found on those who are elderly, which, if you are to be believed, you most definitely are not, or those touched by the spirits." Yi paused, waiting for Dante to give an answer.

"Spirits have never shown me any favor. I'm pretty sure they tend to avoid me." Dante paused in thought for a moment. "I guess you could say any luck I've had is something I've made for myself." Dante took a look at his cup, and then finished what remained of his drink. "My white hair is a quirk I inherited from my dear father. The old man did leave a lot of loose ends behind, though. I know that much," he said with some exasperation.

"It seems as though you resent him," Yi remarked, curious as to the attitude that seemed to be present.

Dante ignored the last comment his fellow guard made, and they sat in relative silence before Dante stood up to leave the restaurant. He shortly collected Rebellion and left, having paid at the counter for his meal, rather than leaving payment at the table. Yi remained sitting, and pondered everything he had just learned about Dante, and mentally went over the many legends and myths he knew. There were several that could coincide with what little he knew of Dante's story.

One particular legend kept coming to mind, which confused Yi with the absurdity of the notion. He let the matter rest, resolving to reflect upon it later. Shortly, he left the table, and his payment, and headed out the door after Dante.

* * *

><p>Dante headed on the path that led out of town to the nearby forest. The lumber mills were operating at full capacity, filling the air with the sounds of thuds and the occasional crack as logs split.<p>

The economy of the Fire Nation had received a boon with the occupation of Gaipan. The materials for building a home in the colonies no longer had to be shipped from overseas, greatly reducing the risk of piracy. Also being established was an economy for the colonies themselves, which were slowly becoming more self-sufficient, overall. The colony of Yu Dao was a prime example.

The red clad mercenary eventually passed the city gates, and was warned by the guards to be careful in the forest. Several patrols had come back stripped of most, if not all, possessions among the soldiers. Weapons and armor were most often stolen, but rations and other such items were also looted occasionally. The bandits would always appear out of nowhere, occasionally utilizing traps to capture game alive on the troops that dared enter their domain. Dante chuckled at the guard's warning, assuring the man that he would be watchful of himself. He just needed to take a stroll.

A remarkable silence was noted as Dante entered the forest. No cicada-crickets were chirping, and the sparrowkeets weren't singing to each other. He knew this was abnormal, because even in his youth, while wildlife avoided him like the plague, he could still hear the various sounds when they were out of sight. The eerie silence allowed Dante to keep alert for anything nearby.

Wherever he went in the forest, silence followed, and it wasn't until nearly an hour had gone by before anything happened. Dante twitched slightly when he heard an elastic snap. An arrow twanged through the air, only to be deflected as Dante swiped the flat of Rebellion into its path. The arrow clattered onto the ground harmlessly. Dante looked around frantically, expecting another attack.

After several tense moments of nothing happening, Dante replaced Rebellion on his back and proceeded further into the woods. No incidence of note occurred until another twang announced yet another arrow. He swiftly turned to deflect it, only to realize his error as he heard a figure drop to the ground next to him. He whirled and stepped out of the arrow's path, facing his new opponent, and before him stood a lithe young man. The young fighter rushed him, and he leapt over the charge with ease, only to have to whirl out of the way again as he heard another twang snap through the air. Unfortunately, his coat trailed just enough for the arrow to pierce it, and pin it to a nearby tree. "My coat!" Dante shouted in dismay. "I had that cleaned up just a few days ago!"

"You're going to have to worry about more than just your coat pretty soon," Dante's opponent shot at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ambushing passing caravan guards in the forest?" Dante asked as he slipped out of his coat, just in time to avoid being pinned by the sleeve. He heard the arrow embed itself slightly in the tree, muffled by the leather his coat was made of. "Would you stop shooting my coat?" he shouted indignantly as he leapt away from the advancing fighter on the ground with him.

Dante made it to the other side of a tree, out of the archer's line of sight, only to have a giddily screaming mass drop on his shoulders. A helmet was firmly planted on his head backwards, and the raucous laughter coming from his assailant, along with the light weight on his shoulders, made him realize he was fighting children.

Rebellion fell from his hand, and moments later, the weight on his shoulders was removed, only to be replaced with the piercing pain of sharp metal penetrating through his back, and out his chest. Dante loosed an inhuman scream of rage, pain, and hatred. He slumped over moments later.

* * *

><p>Yi was studiously perusing the various tomes and scrolls he had accumulated over the years, hoping to find something, anything that might hint towards Dante's origins.<p>

It may be sudden and obsessive, but people like Dante simply weren't normal. White hair was exclusive to the spirit-touched and elderly, and sometimes that case didn't apply. Dante claimed to have inherited it from his father, whom he had no information on besides the white hair. Which brought up the mystery of how _he_ had it. There was also the strange presence the young man possessed.

Deciding to set aside the matter for now, Yi closed the tome he had resting on the table before him and began preparing to go to sleep for the night. Spending too much time on the matter at once would lead nowhere. Best to rest and have a fresh outlook another time.

* * *

><p>Dante bolted upright, now sitting on the ground in the forest, panting and gasping for breath. He remembered a searing pain piercing through his flesh, and his hands roamed where he had felt it, and found a hole over his heart in his shirt. Reaching around, he found one directly opposite, on the back as well.<p>

Heaving a heavy sigh, he rose to his feet, and discarded his ruined shirt. He then walked over to his coat, still pinned to the tree. Attempting to avoid damaging it further, he simply pulled the leather garment the rest of the way over the arrow. His right sleeve now had a hole in it at the elbow, and his coat tail did as well. Due to the location of the hole, Dante used the edge of an arrowhead to split the remainder of the length down to the hem.

Donning the coat with a flourish, he looked around, hoping to find Rebellion in the vicinity. Reaching out and calling to it yielded no results. It was too far away to respond, but the sword was deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>A loud, deep voice rumbled in appreciation of the new weapon he had just acquired hours before. "I'm surprised the guy could even use this thing, as small as he was," he said, as he lifted the massive blade, admiring the edge it kept.<p>

"He seemed plenty big to me," a small boy wearing a helmet several times too large piped. "He didn't fight like I thought he would, though," he added, with an edge of disappointment.

"Can't say I like the idea of fighting kids," a voice came in answer.

All eyes in the small hut turned to the new arrival, and a pair under a wide, conical straw hat widened, and then narrowed in recognition. "I'm just here to get my sword back, and then I'll be gone," the young silver-haired man said. Quicker than he could move to retrieve the subject of discussion, there was an arrowhead before a drawn string centimeters from his face. The eyes sighting the arrow were narrowed into an intense glare. "You think I should be dead." A statement of fact, given the situation.

"You took a blade through the chest." That single, simple statement was the only one needed to address everyone's bewilderment.

"I don't know about you, but I don't see any scarring in my chest. As I said before, I'm here for the sword. That's all. Then you can go back to terrorizing National soldiers."

"And why should we believe you? Fire Nation have never done anything but destroy," said the first one he had fought, after the archer ambushed him.

"I can tell you with absolute confidence that I am not a National," Dante said. "Red just happens to be my favorite color."

"So you mean to tell us that the only reason you wear red is because you just like the color?" The more he looked at the kid, the more Dante realized 'he' might actually be a 'she.' The timbre of the voice suggested a forced deepening of it, and certain features of the figure, most notably broadening hips, rather than shoulders, keyed the suggestion more than anything else.

Completely distracted by his sudden realization, Dante veered far off the course of discussion, asking, "You're a girl, aren't you?"

"And what of it? Just because I'm a girl you think I can't fight?" she asked, suddenly irate and indignant.

"I never said anything of the sort. But back to the point, just give my sword back and I'll leave. Hell, have Pipsqueak over there throw me out if you want." He pointed over to the giant who was hefting his sword as he finished his statement. "And could you get the arrow out of my face? I'm really not here to fight."

"And how do you know my name?" the giant rumbled, ready to heave the young intruder across the forest at a moment's notice.

"Your name is seriously Pipsqueak? That's awesome!" Dante continued chuckling merrily as the young fighter instructed her friend, Longshot, to lower his weapon. Tentatively, the arrow was angled down, and the string relaxed. Dante nodded in appreciation, still sporting a merry grin. Dante's grin suddenly disappeared, replaced by a cocky, self-assured smirk. "So now that we're all friends, I'll say it one last time. I'm here for the sword." He turned to look at all of them in turn. "I'm not leaving without it."

All heads, save for Dante's turned to the young woman, indicating she was the leader. Dante remained focused on his sword in Pipsqueak's hands. After moments of deliberation, and silent consultation with Longshot, she finally nodded, and Pipsqueak tossed Rebellion towards Dante, who twirled it once before setting into place on his back. "And with that, I'll make my departure."

Dante exited the small, treeborne hut, and simply walked off the edge of the platform, not pausing once before doing so. Landing smoothly on the ground, he continued on his path, not once breaking stride.

"I really hope we don't have to see that guy again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN;2: Well, this took a lot longer than I had hoped. Writer's block is truly evil.**

**Please, review and send in thoughts and ideas. We authors thrive on those. I dearly hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to go up.**

**Whoever spoke that last line is up to you, readers. And in case there's any confusion, Longshot is the one who stated the obvious about Dante taking a blade through the chest.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Preparations

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Preparations<p>

* * *

><p>A map was laid out across a table, with various points highlighted, indicating a vague northbound path. "We know he's heading north, and he has an untrained waterbender with him," rasped a young, commanding voice. "I haven't seen him waterbend since the South Pole, either. That leaves the North Pole as his most likely destination. We need to intercept him before he gets there." The speaker bore a massive burn scar over his left eye. His features seemed set in a permanent scowl, as if daring the world to challenge him.<p>

"A logical conclusion, Nephew," came an older, gravelly voice. "However, I must still question how we will keep the young Avatar contained. He has escaped us before."

"I won't be underestimating him again, Uncle." The young man glared at the map on the table before him, as if doing so could bring him closer to achieving his goal.

"I doubt you would, Prince Zuko, but that doesn't address my point. How do you plan to contain the Avatar?"

"I need to focus on capturing him first, Uncle."

The elderly man couldn't help but shake his head in exasperation as he went to make himself some calming tea.

* * *

><p>Omashu was a grand Earth Kingdom city largely untouched by the war that had been raging for the last century. The only gate was accessible via a long, narrow stone bridge set high over the canyon floor. The city-state of Omashu was currently under the rule of King Bumi, and had been for several decades. While a vast feudal society during peacetime under one supreme monarch titled "Earth King," the Earth Kingdom as a whole had been united against the Fire Nation, especially during Fire Prince Iroh's infamous 600 day Siege of Ba Sing Se. Lately, however, division had begun to creep into the soul of the vast Earth Kingdom Army, and the National front was slowly making its way to Ba Sing Se yet again.<p>

It was in the palatial library of Omashu that a young man by the name of Vergil could be found, perusing every piece of parchment and paper he could find dealing with mythology. Vergil was an oddity to the few that ever met him. He had bright silver hair, swept back away from his face. His determination and drive burned with that of untempered youth, but his mannerisms were cold and calculating. He dressed heavy silks and light leather, and harbored a preference for blue. Rarely was he seen without his three-tailed, bright sky blue coat at least in the vicinity. What drew the most attention in locales he frequented was the massive, curved odachi he always kept at his side.

Vergil's hand flew to the sayu housing his odachi at his side as the door behind him opened."You've been cooped up here in my library for quite some time. All day, actually. Perhaps you should join the feast happening later!" Bumi suggested as he walked in.

"I hardly have the appetite for a public atmosphere. And I would prefer to continue studying," came the slow, measured reply. Vergil's eyes never left the subject of his scrutiny, and his hand slowly released the sayu.

"Surely you can afford a short hiatus from your studies to meet the Avatar and his friends, no?" the old king asked, hoping to bait the studious youth into attending.

Vergil's eyes narrowed. The Avatar would be attending? He had been missing for a hundred years, and he signals his reappearance by attending overblown feasts thrown by a mad king? "How are you certain the Avatar will be in attendance?"

"The city guards brought them here after apprehending them, so I'm throwing them a feast!" The old king proceeded to cackle madly.

"You truly are a madman," the young man drawled, unamused by the king's antics. He questioned the rationality of throwing a feast for apprehended criminals, Avatar or otherwise. "I will remain here. As I have said, I hold no desire to be in a public atmosphere." The Avatar being enough of a nuisance to warrant arrest put the swordsman off from wanting to meet the legendary figure.

Bumi sighed, seeing that he would make no headway against the stubborn man seated in his library. "Very well. However, I do have a task I wish you to do tomorrow." He did, however, have other plans to ascertain the Avatar and the enigmatic swordsman would meet.

"I suppose a set task could be compensation for my housing here. What is it?" Vergil asked.

"For the Avatar, I have three deadly challenges which he must complete before I allow him to leave my city. I want you to be there for the third one. I'll have a messenger sent to retrieve you when the time comes."

"Please ensure that he knows to knock before entering."

* * *

><p>"So where to next, boss?" Dante was leaning lazily against the ostrich-horse allotted to him, with an arm draped over her saddle.<p>

"We'll be taking a few mountain passes to reach a town roughly southeast of here. We'll be there a couple weeks before they have their Fire Days Festival, so we should be able to make a few good sales." Shāngrén climbed up to the seat at the front of his main carriage, and grabbed the reins for the bison-ox that pulled it. "Now mount up and let's go. You're the only one not already on your ostrich-horse."

Dante sighed, a relaxed, easygoing grin sported across his features as he mounted his steed. Getting back into town without his shirt had been a slight shock to his client, and the story behind it spurred the merchant into desiring to leave Gaipan by sunrise. The barrels of blasting jelly Dante had discovered on his way to recovering Rebellion had greatly unsettled the traveling salesman, and led to the local National forces being warned of the threat the terrorists in the forest presented. They were assured that resources would be allocated to apprehending the extremists. "Just like resources are being dedicated to finding the lost Avatar, right?" Dante had quipped.

"As many explosives as they're stockpiling, you'd think they plan to blow up the dam," Yi mused as they were entering the forest to the east. "A bit extreme, don't you think, Liang?"

"It is, but they hate Nationals beyond rationality, if Dante is to be believed. Sacrificing a few Earth Kingdom citizens would probably be nothing compared to ridding the area of National presence, to them."

A little boy wearing a too-large helmet was soon dashing back to his home in the trees.

* * *

><p>After hours of more studying, Vergil finally decided to retire for the evening. Much information had been gained through his obsessive perusal, and he was planning on putting it to use as soon as he could after leaving Omashu. However, due to his prior agreement, he would be staying another day in the chamber provided for him. As he arrived at its location, the ever-present guard earthbent a door into the room, and closed it after he stepped through. Whenever he wanted to leave, all he needed to do was provide a specific pattern by knocking on the wall where he entered. It was mildly time-consuming, but it prevented confusion from arising if anything were to strike the wall without his volition.<p>

Vergil noted with irritation that the layout of his room had been changed in his absence. Instead of his single bed in the center, there were now four, all arranged so that they were in line or perpendicular to each other. He suspected he would have guests. Had a group of scholars come to Omashu to research some mundane subject? No, he would have heard of the decision to have them room with him, which he would have vehemently opposed.

Before another hour had passed, the wall was opened again, from the other side. Three children were thrust into the chamber: a young Tribal boy who looked to be coming of age, a younger Tribal girl who wore a betrothal necklace and had her hair arcing in loops on the sides of her face, and a very young master airbender, who Vergil presumed was also the Avatar.

"Who are you? Why are you in this cell?" The Tribal boy was obviously suspicious of the forced acquaintance, something which Vergil shared the sentiment in, for different reasons.

"Who I am is of little importance, save that I am a guest of the king being provided quarters while I am here." The Avatar seemed mollified by the statement, but the elder Tribal remained distrusting. '_Smart boy,_' Vergil thought.

"Why do you have that sword?" The Tribal boy asked, pointing to the sheathed blade held at Vergil's side.

"It is mine." The plain statement did little but make the boy scowl. Vergil felt an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, but kept himself entirely composed.

"How do we know we can trust you?" the Tribal girl asked. She had been eying the blade at Vergil's side since entering the chamber.

"It's quite simple, really. You don't know." The Avatar went on edge again at the statement, seeming to interpret it as the man saying he was untrustworthy.

"Can we introduce ourselves, at least? I'm Aang, and I'm the Avatar. These are my friends Katara and Sokka," he said, gesturing to each in turn. Vergil now had names to put to faces, and confirmation that the tattooed boy was indeed the Avatar. "And this is Momo," he added, lifting the lemur that had been warily eying him for some time now.

"Eager to make peace, I see. I suppose that is your purpose as the Avatar. My name is Vergil."

"I've never heard a name like that before," Katara commented. "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere in the northern Earth Kingdom, but that is of little matter. I had..." Vergil paused, as if searching for the right word before continuing, "Unusual parents."

Katara didn't fail to notice the implications of Vergil's choice of words. "I'm so sorry. What happened to them?"

"I do not wish for anyone's pity, nor is that information I share freely to anyone who asks," Vergil responded. Unconsciously remembering his mother's constant lessons on etiquette, and how his father so well exemplified that, he amended, "Though your concern is appreciated, however unneeded it may be."

"If you're from the Earth Kingdom, why do you wear blue, then?" Katara asked.

"Colors and styles are not exclusive to a single domain. Kyoshi Island rather prominently wears blue clothing, yet they are vassals of the Earth King." Vergil's answer seemed enough to ward off further questions from the girl.

"So who are you, exactly? What do you do?" The Avatar seemed intent on learning about the vague man he and his friends would be rooming with for the night.

Vergil took a short while to answer, considering it well before doing so. "You have my name already. As for what I do, it's family business."

"What kind of family business? It wouldn't happen to be taking over the world in the name of the Fire Lord, would it?" Sokka's blunt question drew a curious glance from Vergil.

"That seems redundant questioning after I informed you that I am not a National," Vergil responded.

"Look, how about we try to focus on a way out of here?" Aang turned to face Vergil, looking pleading. "How do you leave this room?"

"I knock where I entered, using a specific pattern given to me by the king. No, I will not disclose this to you," Vergil said, heading off any questions about the matter. "It would be preferable to not offend my host."

"Either way, we've been awake long enough as it is. Get some rest, Aang," Katara said, as she lifted the blanket covering on one of the mattresses. "Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

Sokka quickly got into a bed knowing Katara would be in the one furthest from the stranger they were spending the night with. Aang collapsed across from Sokka, and fell asleep quickly after realizing her advice was correct. Vergil neatly folded his coat, set it at the edge of his bed and removed his boots before slipping under the covers. A few minutes later, snoring from the Avatar and the Tribal boy roused Vergil from the beginnings of slumber. Resigning himself to a restless sleep, Vergil closed his eyes again before beginning to doze.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Vergil was awoken by a portion of the wall being earthbent away to reveal a group of the palace guards. They wordlessly stepped in, and removed the Avatar's companions from the chamber. Before they could seal the wall behind them, Vergil was also out of the chamber, and heading towards the library, utilizing breathing exercises to ward off weariness. The Avatar had made a grand re-entrance to the world, and was a new figure to be accounted for.<p>

* * *

><p>A day had passed, and the caravan was well into the mountain trail. Another three days would be spent traveling through, but they were away from the imminent danger Gaipan was facing.<p>

Dante had been feeling on edge since they entered the mountains. His senses were on high alert, and his normally flippant and laid back demeanor had been replaced by a frantic search for _something_. The odd behavior did not go unnoticed by the other members of the caravan.

"Dante, you've been looking uneasy ever since we came onto this trail. Is something wrong?" Shāngrén knew Dante had a confident, self-sure attitude, and this drastic shift unsettled him.

"There's something here. This trail hasn't seen humans in a while. When was the last time you came through?"

"We last came through around a year ago. We're taking the same path we've been taking for years. And how can there be something here if nobody's come through in a while?" The merchant was worried about his established travel path becoming unusable. Had he acquired an enemy along his travels? All other traveling merchants he had met relied on each other to keep business moving and friendly. One bad deal could sour the reputation of everyone else.

Shāngrén was snapped out of his worrying with a single question. A scowl decorated Dante's face as he asked, "Ever heard of the legend of Sparda?"

Yi had been intrigued by the sudden shift in attitude coming into the mountains, but his undivided attention was now on Dante. His mind had continually wandered back to that particular legend during his perusal of all the mythology he possessed. No other tale was so deliberately ambiguous. Achievement upon achievement was credited to the mysterious figure, yet no real details were ever given.

"I have. But what does an old fairy-tale have to do with your recent paranoia?" Yi asked. He had hoped to be able to press for more information from Dante since their conversation in the restaurant in Gaipan, and now was an opportunity.

"It's not just an old fairy-tale. He was real. And there's a demon on this pass." Dante pulled Rebellion from his back, and dismounted from his ostrich-horse. "We need to keep moving. I'll fight better if I'm not mounted, and I can keep up. If it shows up, keep going. I'll catch up later."

"You're not pulling the heroic sacrifice thing on us, Dante. Our odds of success are better with all of us fighting this demon." Liang was speaking with the idea of a tiger-wolf pack bringing down an angry platypus-bear.

"Trust me, you two need to focus on staying with the boss in case any smaller ones show up. The one I'm worried about, well, I'm not worried for me. I didn't tell you how my shirt got ruined, did I?"

"I recall you telling us how you came back without it. Or at least the story around that." Shāngrén looked terrified at the prospect of fighting a demon, much less encountering one in passing. "Why?"

"Those Freedom Fighters stabbed me through the chest. I got better." All present company looked at Dante as if he'd stated he had conquered Ba Sing Se singlehandedly. "You can try for yourselves if you want." The looks swiftly changed to ones of appalled bewilderment.

"Let's say we take your word. What would prevent the demon from simply crushing you to come get the rest of us?" Liang asked, still preferring numbers on their side.

"Let's just keep going, and trust me. Taking off if it shows up is the best you can do for yourselves." Dante was jogging to keep up with the caravan, Rebellion still in his hand.

"Fine," Shāngrén sighed in defeat on the matter. "But only because you're so adamant on the issue."

"It wouldn't be quite as bad if things around me didn't have a tendency to get broken in a fight. I'd still insist you get away, though."

Travel through the pass remained relatively normal until they came to a narrow bottleneck. It was at that point that a shower of pebbles started falling from high above, along with a low rumbling sound. The noise directed the caravan's attention uphill. "Go! Run!" Dante shouted, sensing the demon bearing down on them. Shāngrén whipped the reins, spurring the bison-ox into moving with greater urgency, and Yi and Liang spurred their mounts to following directly behind the main cart. Dante sent his steed up by the other guards, and began sprinting to keep up with them.

Shāngrén looked up the slope to find a large boulder on a collision course with him and his carriage. His eyes widened in terror, and he gasped as he tried to pull the bison-ox to a slower pace, trying to have it pass in front of them. All efforts were fruitless, and he could only blink with shock as the boulder that was bearing down on him seemed to come to a halt before gaining altitude, and then soaring over the carriage, dropping dust along the way. Dante was seen where the boulder achieved flight, panting with exertion. Yi did not fail to notice this, and made eye contact until he had passed. Moments later, Dante began running to keep up with the caravan yet again, intensely focused on the survival of his companions, and killing the demon.

Dante furtively glanced up and down the slope, hoping to locate the demon causing this veritable landslide. Often he would have to quickly step to one side or the other as a boulder crashed to the ground before him. After a few uninterrupted seconds of looking uphill, he saw a being composed of rock following the caravan, casting boulders down the slope at the humans below.

Putting on a burst of speed, the red-clad mercenary charged ahead, level with his companions, and then turned uphill, never losing pace with the caravan that seemed to grow smaller with every step. It was at this point that the demon recognized him as a threat, and began directing its focus at the charging swordsman. This left fewer boulders heading towards the fleeing merchant and guards below, and allowed Dante to bring the coming fight to full focus.

As Dante crested the slope, he saw that instead of one demon, there were two Zhīzhū Shí creating the rockslide that had targeted the caravan below. Dante groaned at the sight. "I hate spider-scorpions." After pulling Rebellion from his back and twirling it once, he pointed the massive sword at the rock-demon closest to him, taunting, "You're going to be more fun to squash than regular spider-scorpions, right?"

As one, the pair of demons fired boulders in an expanding pattern at the swordsman. At the last moment possible, Dante leaped over the first wave, and came crashing down on one of the demon's head with Rebellion's edge leading the fall. The blade cut deep, but little more than superficial damage was actually done. The other demon took the opportunity to fire boulders at Dante while he pulled his sword from his target's stone head. Dante barely managed to leap over the incoming boulders, which impacted against the demon he had just pulled his sword out of. The inadvertent target howled in pain, and Dante was struck with an idea.

Dante positioned himself between his adversaries, and rather than trying to converge on the swordsman, they instead began firing boulders at him from opposite sides. Each wave of earth and stone the young man leaped over, and the demons howled in pain and rage, blinding them to the fact that they were causing more harm to each other than their target.

After several rounds of jumping over boulders cast in his direction, the demon he first struck with Rebellion crumbled under the extreme punishment it had suffered. The remaining demon howled in rage at Dante, incensed over the loss of its companion. The swordsman merely grinned in response, and bent over in a mock bow, waving it towards him. "Come and get me," he dared it.

The stone-formed demon then did something entirely unexpected, and launched itself into the air. Dante threw himself to the side, only to just barely avoid being crushed by the descending demonic spider-scorpion. In response, Dante jumped onto the top of the Zhīzhū Shí, leading the fall with the point of Rebellion, hoping to cause more damage than trying to cleave its partner's head had done. The blade sunk deep, but the Zhīzhū Shí only responded with another great leap into the air, forcing Rebellion to come out, and Dante to fall off as it began to descend. The stone demon turned to face the swordsman after it landed, its mouth gaping as it prepared to crush Dante under waves of boulders.

Dante knew what was coming, and in a desperate attempt to stop the Zhīzhū Shí, he propelled himself forward, Rebellion's point once more leading the charge. In what could only be described as a miracle, Rebellion's point met the hellspawn's attack as it began to emerge from its mouth. The boulders were forced back into the demon, and it began to thrash about in pain before crumbling as the other had.

* * *

><p>Vergil had received King Bumi's summons, and proceeded to the location as per directions given to him. As he opened the door, he saw the king describing his final test to the young Avatar.<p>

"Your final test," Bumi began, "is a duel! And," here he paused for dramatic effect, "as a special treat, you may choose your opponent!"

As if on cue, Vergil stepped out to join two other fighters, one massive and wielding an oddly shaped battle-axe, and the other lean and taut, holding a spear with a wicked sickle blade at the tip. Aang noticeably shrank under the sadistic grin offered by the man holding the odd spear, and the casual indifference of the man carrying the axe. Vergil's apparent disinterest, given by how he refused to look at the young Avatar, did little to mitigate this. Looking at the king, Aang was struck with an idea. "So you're saying whoever I point to, that's who I fight?"

"Choose wisely," Bumi warned, sporting a grin.

Almost faltering in his conviction, Aang continued with his choice, pointing at the hunched old king as he stated his action. "I choose you."

Bumi almost chuckled at the Avatar's choice, before grinning with almost cruel glee. "Wrong choice," the king said, before bringing his arms in and righting his posture, placing him at a height far above what anyone suspected of him. As he reached his full height, he discarded his robes, revealing a musculature that shamed the man wielding the axe.

Aang flinched away from the king, and the Avatar was quickly catapulted into the arena below by a stomp from Bumi. The earthbender leaped from the balcony to the arena, landing just in front of the Avatar, who was only just recovering from being thrown such a vast distance.

"You thought I was just a frail old man," Bumi said accusingly. "I'm the most powerful earthbender you're ever going to face."

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" the Avatar asked meekly, realizing his error.

"No take-backsies. Not in _my_ kingdom." His look soon became mischievous. "You might need this!" Bumi jeered as a staff was thrown to the Avatar. As soon as the staff was in the boy's hands, Bumi began a powerful offensive, launching several small boulders at Aang, who ducked, weaved, and dived through them. "Typical airbender tactic," Bumi taunted, mock disappointment in his voice. "Avoid and evade. I was hoping the Avatar would be less _predictable_!" The last word was emphasized as much by the enunciation as it was by Bumi bringing another boulder out of the ground, then firing it forward with as much force as he could muster. Aang jumped high over the boulder, and began twirling his staff, allowing him to hover above the ground below. "Don't you have any other tricks? You'll have to retaliate eventually." Another stomp followed this statement, and the new earthen projectile floated at eye level. Quickly, the king curled back as he jumped, and kicked the rock above the floating airbender. The resounding impact brought many other rocks raining down atop the Avatar, and the boy was knocked to the ground, dropping his staff on the way down.

Vergil had remained to observe after the king dropped his facade. Thus far, the king was proving to be far more dangerous than the airbender. The boy's hesitance to be the aggressor was leading to numerous opportunities being missed to strike back at Bumi. He had also noticed the Avatar's friends on the balcony to his left, encased in creeping crystal.

The Avatar eventually took the offensive after recovering his staff, dashing toward the mad king, only to be sunk to his waist in quicksand. Bumi capitalized on the opportunity and brought two large boulders together on Aang's position. In a show of speed that airbenders were so lauded for, the boy whirled a current strong enough to lift him out of the trapping sand and over the convening boulders. As he came down, he projected a blade of air that caught a wall-turned-platform that Bumi had created to protect himself from a powerful gust earlier, and the king was sent skidding back until he hit the wall underneath the balconies.

The king advanced forward after quickly recovering, and then brought the two boulders that had almost crushed the Avatar towards the boy from behind. Aang barely curled over the massive projectile, and Bumi had to reduce it to sand and rubble around him. In retaliation, Bumi began to tear the balcony and much of the surrounding structure from the border of the arena. Vergil, not wanting to get tossed along with the massive architectural weapon, quickly jumped to the balcony on his right, just as the surface he had been on was freed from its surroundings. Feeling a strong pull of air, Vergil turned to the arena, and the Avatar was creating a tornado in the center. Bumi threw the massive piece of architecture, and it caught in the current, orbiting around Aang before slinging back to Bumi. Only just recovering from the effort to throw, the elderly madman had to split the incoming earth in two.

Aang rushed Bumi as the mass of earth was split, and the king backed up as the Avatar brought his staff to bear. A pleased look of victory crossed the boy's features, only to turn to confusion as Bumi grinned and looked up. The answer to the king's look was provided as a loose pebble fell from the boulder overhead that Bumi had pulled when he put his hands up. "Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart."

The mad king threw the boulder to the side, and then fell backwards, straight into the earth. Moments later, he was on the balcony opposite where Vergil had leaped to, and the Avatar followed, rapidly twirling his staff and airbending to arrive shortly after.

"You've passed my three tests. Now, you must answer one question," Bumi said, moments after the Avatar landed.

The boy looked irate, and immediately rebutted, "That's not fair!" This earned a scoff from Vergil, who was still observing the proceedings. "You said you'd let my friends go if I finished your tests!"

"What's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the king countered.

"Oh come on!" Sokka complained loudly.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free," the king explained. "What," he began, "is my name?" Aang straightened up slightly, looking nervous. "I'd say you only have a few minutes, considering how your friends look," Bumi said as he walked away.

Vergil took this as his prompt to leave, not wishing to become the center of attention for the children now debating the famous mad king's name.

* * *

><p>Dante had managed to catch up to the caravan almost an hour after defeating the two demons that had been terrorizing the mountain passes. As he expected, he was faced with a round of questions from the other members of the group, and inwardly cringed at the prospect of bringing his family into the spotlight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really don't feel like I should be dragging this on too much longer. It's about time an update comes out, and I need to be able to think of how to continue the story. So yes, this is a full chapter, but with a very mild cliffhanger ending. It could be worse.**

**And finally Vergil is brought onto the stage! I have my plans. I will stick with them.**

**Why yes, I do read TV Tropes.**

**Input and criticisms are highly appreciated. Just please keep it well formed and understandable. Who knows, maybe your ideas will be featured! Of course you'll receive credit.**

**And to close, I would like to thank Karen Elaine DuLay for helping so much with making all this possible, and catching things that don't quite make sense before publication. Check out her work. Much of it is rather hilarious.**


	4. Revelations

**_Revelations_**

* * *

><p>Vergil was in the throne room with King Bumi, the Avatar, and the Avatar's companions, standing witness to the conclusion to the Avatar's trials.<p>

"It's like you said so long ago," the Avatar stated, beginning to answer the king's final test, "I have to be open to all the possibilities. That's how I had to solve all your tests." The king began to laugh and snort with glee. "Bumi, you're a mad genius." Unless Vergil was mistaken, he noticed familiarity with the way the Avatar had spoken to the old king.

"It's good to see you, Aang," Bumi said before parting. "You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"Hey!" Katara called. Little was visible of her except her face, the creeping crystal already encasing everything lower. Sokka had a panicked, pleading look in his eyes. Everything below his nose was at least covered, if not completely locked. Bumi made a grasping pull, completely shattering the crystal around both Tribals. Shards flew in every direction, but there were some less jagged pieces flying towards everyone in the room. They all caught the crystal shards, looking at the king in confusion.

"Genemite is made of rock candy," the elderly man explained, taking a bite of the piece in his hand. "Delicious!" he exclaimed, mirth in his eye.

Vergil quirked an eybrow at the king, breaking a small piece off his crystal to sample it. He disliked the intensity of the sweet flavor, but it did have him feeling more alert and wakeful. He pocketed the remainder for later.

"Wait," Katara said, confused about the whole set of events. "This crazy king is your old friend Bumi?"

A flash of annoyance crossed Bumi's wrinkled face, and he asked indignantly, "Who're you calling old?" Then, as if realizing the time that had passed since he last saw Aang, it left just as suddenly. "Fine. I'm old."

"Why didn't you just tell us who you were? Why did you do all this to us?" Sokka asked, just as confused as Katara.

"You did know who I was. I am the king of this city, after all," Bumi replied. "But to answer your other question, it's pretty fun to mess with people. The real reason, however," Bumi said, turning to Aang, "is that you have a difficult task ahead, Aang. There's been a lot of change while you were gone. There has also been a large imbalance created by the war. You must restore the balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai, and help rebuild the world in the war's wake. And when you do face him," Bumi smiled before continuing, "I hope you think like a mad genius!

"You're going to have a long journey to get there, though. There are things out there even more dangerous than the soldiers you'll face along the way, and I think you'll find them to be less merciful. To my understanding, your roommate for last night is a bit of an expert on the subject, and more than capable of handling them. Perhaps you could take him along with you while you complete your journey."

Aang smiled brightly, while Vergil scowled at being volunteered outside the bounds of his own volition. "That sounds great! We could always use the help!" the boy exclaimed enthusiastically. Sokka was less than thrilled at the new addition to the group, while Katara felt apprehensive and hopeful about him.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Bumi, but before we go, I have a challenge for you!" Aang was grinning widely at the end of his proclamation. A small smirk had formed on Vergil's lips, an idea in mind to get back at the king for forcing him to room with the childish Avatar

* * *

><p>Aang was whooping with delight with Bumi laughing and snorting behind him in the cart. It wasn't until they were airborne after derailing around a corner that they were screaming in terror.<p>

Luckily, their fall was cushioned by skillful airbending and a produce cart.

"**MY CABBAGES!**" Vergil smirked with satisfaction at the city gate.

* * *

><p>"What were you and Bumi talking about back in the palace? What could really be more dangerous than the Fire Nation?" It had been a few hours since the group left Omashu, and conversation had finally turned back to include Vergil. The first hour of Appa, the Avatar's bison, getting used to the swordsman's presence had been spent on foot.<p>

"Demons," came the simple reply.

"You're joking, right? Everyone knows that demons aren't real."

"Everyone knew that the Avatar was never to return, and yet here I sit in the saddle of a sky bison, which were believed extinct, with him." Vergil countered.

* * *

><p>Much farther north, with the village preparing for the festival in view, a similar argument was being made. "You mean to tell us that those were demons? As in the Legend of Sparda? Please pardon our skepticism." Liang was having difficulty accepting the explanation, but Yi had seemed to take to it readily.<p>

"Is there really any other explanation that fits?" Dante asked.

Shāngrén looked as if he was collecting himself before replying, "Oddly enough, no, there isn't. Aside from the Great Spirits, nothing else would ever target people like that. I just wish that the war was really the most dangerous thing out there, now."

Dante didn't miss the resigned sadness coloring the merchant's voice. "Not necessarily. The trick is to be more dangerous than the demons, and you'll be fine."

"You mean like you are," Yi stated in challenge.

"Those were some lesser demons, actually. There's something else out there pulling the strings," Dante answered, not rising.

"So the legend of Sparda is really true, then," Liang mused.

"Only the fact that he existed is true for sure. All the details are a probably a bit sketchy, considering how long it's been," Dante replied.

* * *

><p>"So the Avatar was originally meant to keep balance between our world and the demons' world?" Aang asked with wonder and relief. He considered himself lucky to not have a third world to keep in touch with.<p>

"So it would seem, but Sparda's turn allowed the Avatar of the time to shift priorities, if that is the case," Vergil replied.

"Hard to believe there's someone as famous as you are, Aang," Katara said.

"He was as famous, even if only believed to be a myth. He was still with this world not twenty years ago. None know what truly befell him." Vergil was holding a level of reverence to Sparda, even as he continued, "Since his disappearance, demons have steadily been making their way back into this world, with a surge during the Siege of Ba Sing Se, and once again a few years ago.

"That's when Dad left to fight in the war..." Sokka intoned, sounding suddenly melancholy.

"That time also coincides with the most recent surge in demonic activity. They do favor sights of much bloodshed. Or worship. Quite possibly for the irony, in the case of the latter." Vergil took a calming breath, as if such vices were beneath him, before continuing. "It was within the past month that the demons reached a fever pitch. They seemed frantic instead of confident, though." As Vergil finished his introduction to the demon world, he turned his gaze to the young Avatar. "I suspect their sudden surge has to do with your reappearance in this world."

"Why would I have anything to do with it?" Aang asked, confused.

"Your power, though still largely untapped, is incredibly noticeable, Avatar. Only one has ever been able to match it, and he is no longer among us," Vergil explained, as if giving a lecture.

"Sparda could match the Avatar?" Katara asked, clearly awed that the hope she clung so tightly to could have been challenged by a demon.

"His power had plateaued for a while before his turn, but after that, it began growing again, continuously compounding upon itself until his dying day." Vergil reclined until he was flat against the saddle, and then spoke again, "I would like to rest now. Leave me in peace."

"Am I the only one creeped out by him?" Sokka whispered to Katara, who shook her head.

"I am a little afraid of what he might be able to do, but I'll protect Aang from him if I have to," she whispered back.

"I'll get some sleep now, while he's out, too. Wake me up if he does."

* * *

><p>"Nephew, are you busy?"<p>

Prince Zuko turned with a look of irritation and confusion. Never before had his uncle interrupted his meditation, instead always stressing the importance of clarity and calm that it would bring about. "I was meditating, but I was about finished anyway. What is it?" he asked curtly.

"My apologies for interrupting. Unfortunately, I come bearing ill tidings."

Zuko took a calming breath before asking, "Have we lost the Avatar's trail?" His tone was deceptively even and tranquil.

"No, but this is much more grim. I have been given a vision by the spirits." Iroh took a moment to consider his words before continuing. "It would appear that demons are making another resurgence into our world."

"This is what you deemed so important? A nightmare you had?"

The retired general shook his head, before answering, "This was no nightmare, no matter how much I wish it. Soon enough, this war will no longer be between humans alone."

"You mean the spirits are getting involved, right?" Prince Zuko was confused further by the statement.

"No. I apologize that I never told you this sooner, but our world does not share a connection with just Jīngshén. There is another world, known as Dìyù, that houses demons."

"Uncle," Zuko interrupted, "we both know that demons aren't real."

"That sort of dismissal is exactly why we never told anyone about them during my siege of Ba Sing Se." The old general quickly took a sad, forlorn look. "It wasn't the Earth Kingdom Army that took Lu Ten, Zuko."

"Uncle..." Zuko's expression immediately became one of concern, knowing how troubling the subject was for the elderly man.

"I took my revenge, but it left me feeling empty, and lost. I turned to the Spirits, hoping to bring him back, but they could not. I was still able to make peace, though. I also realized that holding all that anger and resentment was doing me harm, and that I still had family that needed me." Iroh looked to his nephew with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Uncle."

"No thanks are needed, Prince Zuko, so long as you do not forget who you are."

* * *

><p>"I think we should land, Aang. It's getting late. Sokka and Vergil are already sleeping," Katara said, glancing over towards the two prone forms near the back of Appa's saddle. The beast himself gave a quiet groan of agreement, before angling down to land in eager anticipation of well deserved rest.<p>

The brief sensation of falling as Appa descended was enough to wake Vergil, and Katara began waking Sokka on the premise of getting help setting up camp. Aang looked for a well vegetated area for Appa to feed from, and guided the bison to the most promising looking site.

Vergil jumped out of the saddle while Appa was still a few feet off the ground, and landed with all the grace commonly accredited to airbenders. Moving to the nearest bare patch of ground, he caught and set down any supplies tossed to him by Katara and Aang, while Sokka went to hunt and forage. Approximately an hour later, Sokka returned empty-handed, and they ate food from their limited stockpile instead.

"I'm going to go to sleep, now. I'll look for more food again in the morning," Sokka said as he made his way to his sleeping bag. After removing his outer clothing, he eased into the bag and, using his shirt and trousers as a pillow, immediately fell asleep.

"I shall stand watch. I rested enough on the saddle." Vergil turned to Aang and Katara before adding, "You two should get your sleep, as well. Sokka's hunting skills are not as great here as they are at the poles."

* * *

><p>It was soon after dawn the next morning that Sokka grumbled awake and began preparing to go hunting. Vergil nodded in acknowledgement, and cautioned, "The beasts and foliage of this part of the world differ vastly from what you're accustomed to at the poles. I recommend allowing me to check your catch until you're more familiar with what is edible and what isn't."<p>

"Noted," Sokka replied groggily as he walked out of camp, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Vergil suspected the boy would be too prideful to follow the advice given to him until it was proven useful.

* * *

><p>"I'm not covering my hair, boss. I don't care how much I resemble Jeong Jeong from behind." Dante was gripping his ostrich-horse's reins slightly tighter than normal in exasperation.<p>

"Try to be reasonable, Dante. We don't need you being arrested and publicly executed. I need you to stay alive so you can keep doing your job." Shāngrén was nearing his patience's end, and near giving up on the idea of convincing Dante to veer on the side of caution for once.

"Don't forget that I took a blade through the chest back in Gaipan."

"An event that we have nothing but your word on, and you still haven't explained how that's possible," Yi countered.

Dante looked towards the group's destination, looking remorseful, before finally saying, "Sometimes I wish it wasn't."

"If your word is to be trusted on that incident, then I'm rather grateful that it is possible. Else we would be yet more victims to the demons from the pass," Liang supplied, hoping to raise the overall mood.

"Demons heal from wounds much faster than humans, don't they?" Yi asked, curiosity boiling over within his mind.

"How do you figure that?" Dante asked, suddenly looking defensive.

"If it's true, it explains how you could survive a blade through the chest, and you being a demon yourself would explain the fact that you are much more self-loathing when discussing them, given the hatred to them you already display," Yi blithely replied.

A moment passed before the merchant and his remaining guards processed that Dante was now running through the nearby forest, at an angle to their destination. "Hm. I honestly expected something more aggressive than that."

* * *

><p>"You've returned, I see." Vergil had remained standing watch since Sokka had departed to hunt and forage.<p>

"Great!" Aang shouted after hearing Vergil. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, I found a few berries, some nuts, and some rock-looking nuts that may just be rocks," Sokka grinned koala-sheepishly after listing out the options.

"Poison ivy, a rather rare, inedible macadamia, which is not indigenous to the area, actually, and rocks," Vergil drawled, before sparing a glance at the young hunter. "I suggest you clean your hands well before handling anything else today." Sokka's face fell, and he soon set to cleansing his hands as thoroughly as he could.

Momo, meanwhile, had taken to trying to smash the rocks open. Vergil watched the lemur with an eyebrow raised until a loud crash in the distance tore his focus from the little primate. Sokka voiced his surprise and bewilderment with the obvious question, and Vergil heard the lemur shriek in surprise before trying again, apparently achieving the same result.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang shouted, pointing down a nearby riverbed. "Let's go!" he exclaimed before taking off with Katara and Momo in tow.

"Shouldn't we be running _away_ from loud explosions instead of _toward_ them?!" Sokka yelled after his friend and younger sister.

"Common sense and self-preservation would normally agree," Vergil intoned, clearly unimpressed with the Avatar's survival instinct. "It's good to know you possess both in enough measure to realize that." Vergil sighed in resignation. "Let's go," he droned as he began to follow the Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize that I have been absent for a long time, now. I've been dealing with family issues for the past year and change now, and while I have made posts within that time, it came to a head back in January. The whole experience went about as poorly as it could have, and now I'm dealing with feeling betrayed (not by my family) and out of my depth with the new role I've been dropped into.  
><strong>

**But enough of that. I'm long overdue with posting something for this story, and I look forward to getting into the swing of things with this.**


End file.
